Grand Prix
The is a series of limited time special events in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Every Grand Prix introduces a new race course to the game, along with an assortment of items to the Pit Stop. During a Grand Prix, players fill their Nitro Gauge across three tiers - Bronze, Silver and Gold - through the completion of challenges and earn items such as stickers, kart decals, kart bodies, characters and character skins as they fill it up. Players also compete in up to two leaderboards: The Championship Leaderboard, which ranks players according to their performance in Online Matchmaking mode and the Nitro Leaderboard, which ranks players according their acquired Nitro. Every player that ranks in the top 5% of either leaderboard at the end of the grand prix will be awarded a season decal to the Champion Kart, which is also awarded for first time winners. Every Grand Prix-related announcement is done via "CTR TV", a news broadcast show presented by Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. A scrolling text banner also appears on the main menu, informing players about the track of the day, daily star and the new race track. In the "Grand Prix" menu, players are shown information on their Nitro Gauge and are presented with a list of challenges that can be done for extra Nitro points. This menu can be accessed through the main menu in the "Grand Prix" button. The first Grand Prix, Nitro Tour, started on July 3rd, 2019 and will end on July 28th, 2019. Nitro Gauge The "Nitro Gauge" is filled through completing challenges, races or battles. Completing any offline race or battle rewards the player with 5 Nitro, while completing any online race or battle rewards 10 Nitro, instead. Using certain items during a match can increase Nitro Point gain. Items that increase the Nitro bonus have a small canister on the bottom-left corner of their icon, along with the appropriate percentage bonus. Challenges Each set of challenges can only be done under a limited time, such as one day, one week or the entire duration of the grand prix. Quick Challenges Quick Challenges are a series of 5 simple challenges. These are always the same and can only be done once a day. They reward the player with 100 Nitro points each, totaling at 500 per day. * Coming in First: Win a race in any mode. * Fashion Show: Customize a kart and drive it. * N. Tropy's Apprentice: Complete a Time Trial race. * Online Racer: Complete a race in Online Matchmaking. * Window Shopping: Visit the Pit Stop to discover the daily offers. Daily Challenges Daily Challenges are a series of 10 challenges that can only be done in one day. Challenges include doing Trick Jumps using the daily star, which is a specific character selected for that day, doing a "CTR Challenge" or beating a time in the track of the day, a specific track selected for that day, scoring a number of goals in a specific mode in Battle Mode, hitting other opponents a number of times, among others. In total, they reward the player with about 900 Nitro points every day. Weekly Challenges Weekly Challenges are a series of 12 challenges that can only be done in one week. These challenges usually require more specific and harder-to-achieve conditions than the Daily Challenges. In total, they reward the player with about 3000 Nitro points every day. Themed Challenges Themed Challenges are a set of challenges themed around the new items and race track brought in with the Grand Prix, such as winning a race in the new track as a new racer. These challenges last as long as the Grand Prix does. Pro Challenges Pro Challenges are the most difficult set of challenges. These challenges have specially specific conditions in order to be completed, such as breaking all time crates in a race track, beating a Platinum Relic time in a race track or going from 8th place to 1st place on the last lap during an Online Matchmaking race. These challenges last as long as the Grand Prix does. List of Grands Prix Nitro Tour *'Duration': July 3rd - July 28th *'Bronze Tier Items' (5000 Nitro): **Bandibuggy Kart **Hieroglyphs 1 Sticker **Bandibuggy Paint **Hieroglyphs 2 Sticker **Bandibuggy Wheels **Tawna *'Silver Tier Items' (17000 Nitro): **Splinters Bandibuggy Decal **Wings Sticker **Rocket Paint **Avalanche Bandibuggy Decal **Pharaoh Cortex Sticker **Racer Crunch Skin *'Gold Tier Items' (42000 Nitro): **Rocket Kart **Rocket Wheels **Fire Storm Rocket Decal **Winged Crown Rocket Decal **Tawna Sticker **Motorsport Tawna Skin *'Notable Pit Stop Items': **Special bundles for Ami, Megumi, Liz and Isabella **Various "Nitro Tour" stickers containing country flag stickers and an appropriate paint job **Certain skins for characters, such as Biker Crash and Biker Tiny Tiger. Back N' Time Spyro and Friends Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled